


come on, come on, move a little closer (the world will follow after)

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Angst, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Fluff, Gay Chicken, Lots of minor characters - Freeform, Love Conquers All, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Bucky Barnes/OFC, Mentioned Steve Rogers/OFC, Misunderstandings, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut, blink and you’ll miss it Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Best friends since childhood, Bucky and Steve are finally off to college together. But after an ill fated drunken game of gay chicken that goes way too far, can they salvage their friendship, especially with Steve’s growing feelings towards Bucky?





	come on, come on, move a little closer (the world will follow after)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lena for posting a gif on the RBB discord that gave me this idea, to buckities for cheerleading and ideas to make it less of a stretch, and to esaael for title help. 
> 
> Title is a mash of lyrics from Counting Crows “Accidentally In Love”.

"I can't believe this is it!" Steve said, grinning at Bucky from the passenger seat of the fully laden car. "I can't believe we’re finally going away to college!"

Bucky grinned back before turning back to the road ahead. "Me either. Plus the fact we both got into Yale is amazing."

Steve laughed. "Yeah. College just wouldn't have been the same without you, though."

Bucky reached over and punched Steve on the shoulder. "Why do you think I took a year out and worked? I was hardly gonna go without you."

"I wonder what the classes will be like?"

"They'll throw us in at the deep end, probably," Bucky replied. "It is Yale, after all."

"What do you think you'll do when we’re finished?"

Bucky shrugged. "Maybe a master's? Specialize in something a little narrower than broad ‘applied physics’. Whereas you, Steve, are gonna be a famous artist."

Steve blushed. "I don't know about famous," he said slowly, "but I'd like to make enough to get by."

"You'll do more than that," Bucky said firmly. Steve couldn't help but smile at the certainty in his voice. 

They arrived on campus in plenty of time for settling into their room before orientation. They had left Brooklyn at ass o’clock in the morning so, in fact, they were bordering on early. 

Their room was great. Well, it was pretty basic—two beds, two desks, two chairs—but it was their own space, away from parents. And it would look way better once they’d unpacked all their stuff.

Orientation was fun. They each had different orientation events to go to, of course, as Bucky was studying applied physics and Steve was studying art. It felt a little strange to be separate, but it wasn’t like they’d ever been in the same classes before, given that Bucky was a year older. And they’d see each other in the evening. 

He met a few of the people in his class, including Wanda—a foreign student from Sokovia who had a twin brother also attending Yale—and Clint, who sauntered into the group five minutes late, Starbucks in both hands. 

“Who’s the other one for?” Steve asked, after they’d introduced themselves. 

“What do you mean?” Clint responded, looking confused. 

It occurred to Steve that both coffees must have been Clint’s, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “How much caffeine do you drink?”

Clint shrugged. “Usually my best friend knows to stop me after my second pot. She’s here too—she’s gonna be studying applied physics.”

“That’s what my best friend is gonna be studying!” Steve said, grinning. “I wonder if they’ve met yet?”

Just then, Wanda came back towards them from where she’d been getting water, dragging a guy who looked as befuddled as Steve was. “Guys! This is Sam. He’s from Virginia and he said he wishes to sculpt me!”

Clint nearly snorted his coffee from his nose. “Smooth, dude,” he said with a grin, and Sam squirmed. 

“I was being serious! I really do sculpt, and Wanda has a very defined bone structure. Which makes things easier for me.”

Steve held out his hand. “I’m Steve. This is Clint.”

Sam shook their hands. “Hey. So what are your favorite mediums?”

Wanda’s was oils; Clint preferred abstract art created in unusual ways, although he wouldn’t specify. Steve himself was best at fine art, and portraits. 

“You thinking of mastering in fine art here when you’re done with your Bachelor’s?” Sam asked Steve, and Steve shrugged. 

“Maybe. Not sure yet.”

“Oh, look, there are my cousins!” Wanda squeaked. “Thor! Loki!” 

Two guys—one built, with long blond hair, the other skinny, with long dark hair—approached, and hugged Wanda. 

“Where’s Pietro?” the blond one asked.

“He’s studying biology,” Wanda replied, rolling her eyes. “But you are both looking well! Let me introduce you to some of my classmates.”

It turned out the blond was Thor, and the one with dark hair was Loki. They were both seniors; Thor was an electrical engineer, while Loki studied history, although he confessed his first love was magic and hoped to be a famous magician one day. “If I can convince Wanda to be part of my act, I think it would really take off,” Loki told Steve. “She’s amazing at magic.”

Wanda laughed. “I’m just good at making people look the other way.”

By the time Steve got back to the dorm that night, he was exhausted. But there was a floor-wide mixer happening so they could all get to know each other—officially with no alcohol, of course, since they were all only freshmen—which was a good opportunity to get to know people they’d be living near for the next year. 

Bucky was already there, standing in the corridor and chatting to a redhead and a brunette. Steve sighed. Bucky had rarely been without a girlfriend since they had turned thirteen, and it looked as though he was planning on playing the part of ladies’ man here too. Which wasn’t to say that Steve hadn’t had his share of girlfriends. He might not have had Bucky’s natural charm and ease with girls, but he was still pretty good looking. Especially since he’d started working out. 

Spotting Steve, Bucky called him over. “Steve! These lovely ladies are rooming together. This is Natasha, who’s also in my class, and Peggy, who’s here all the way from England.”

“You’re not Clint’s best friend Natasha, are you?” Steve asked, and Natasha laughed. 

“I take it you’re studying art too?” When Steve nodded, Natasha grinned. “Well, you’ll have no shortage of stories if he’s in your class. Remind me to tell you what happened one year when our families were vacationing together in Budapest.”

“You’re an artist?” Peggy asked over their collective wave of laughter. When Steve nodded, she smiled softly. “My father painted portraits. Good ones, too.”

“Past tense?” Steve asked quietly. 

Peggy nodded. “He passed away last summer.”

“I’m so sorry,” Steve said. “My dad passed away when I was six. My mom brought me up by herself.”

“Do you remember much of him?”

Steve shrugged. “Bits and pieces, here and there. Nothing very vivid, though.”

Peggy gave him a slightly watery smile. “It’s hard, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “Luckily I had my mom, as well as Bucky and his family, to help me through it.” He looked up at his best friend, who smiled back at him. Steve couldn’t help the warmth that spread through him at the sight of Bucky's smile. “Bucky’s mom makes amazing cookies. She used to make my favorite for me special after my dad passed.”

“My ma is pretty awesome,” Bucky agreed, before beaming around the group. “So what does a man have to do to get a real drink around here?”

Natasha smirked. “Follow me, for starters.”

It turned out that Natasha had a very well stocked drinks cabinet, and a very convincing fake ID. By the time Steve and Bucky tumbled back to their room that night, they were completely hammered. 

“D’you like Peggy?” Bucky slurred as they lay in their beds in the dark.

“She’s nice,” Steve replied. 

“Think sh’likes you. You should… go for it.”

“You’re Buck, drunk,” Steve said with a giggle. “Sleep.”

“Sleep,” Bucky agreed, and Steve was aware of nothing more until morning.

***

It was amazing how quickly they settled into life at college. Bucky’s prediction of being thrown in at the deep end proved true, and although neither of them struggled to keep up, there was a lot more time spent in the library than either of them had anticipated.

This was not to say that they didn’t find time for fun. Steve, his friends from his course, Bucky, Natasha, Peggy—along with others from Bucky’s course—all met up regularly on Friday and Saturday nights to go to see bands play or make their way to parties both on and off campus. 

Although Steve had thought that Bucky had intended to get together with Natasha, they seemed to be quite happy being friends. When asked about it, Bucky had laughed. 

“Do you offer a shark your hand if it’s bleeding? No, you don’t. Natasha requires someone who can handle her amazing, if slightly deadly, personality. I’m happy to just be friends.”

Steve and Peggy had gone for coffee, but although they liked each other a lot, neither of them felt a spark. Steve was almost glad. Someone like Peggy, he could see himself settling down with. And he was only a freshman, so his intention was to have a lot of fun before that happened.

All too soon, it was October recess. It seemed like they’d been there for only a few days, and yet it had already been nearly two months. Neither of them were going home, using the time instead to get in some extra studying. Besides, they were having too much fun to go home for a week. They’d go home for Christmas. 

***

It was halfway through the break, and they were sitting in their dorm room drinking shots of the flavored vodka that Natasha had bought them with her fake ID, when Bucky spoke up. 

"Have you heard of gay chicken?" Bucky asked with a lopsided grin. 

Steve shook his head. "I have no interest in the sexuality of poultry."

"Oh my god it's not…" Bucky huffed. "Gay chicken means I go to kiss you, and whoever flinches first loses. Natasha told me about it.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Sounds a little homophobic, Buck. Also kind of weird."

"You saying you're chickening out?" Bucky asked, looking smug. 

Well. Steve wouldn't be Steve if he backed down from a challenge. "No way. Bring it on."

Bucky laughed and sat next to him on the bed. "You ready?"

Steve couldn't help his eyes flicking down to Bucky's lips. They were plump and pink, and he frowned. Why was he noticing that? "I'm ready," he said, determined. 

Bucky slowly began to lean in towards him, and Steve mirrored him. The closer they got, the hotter Steve could feel his cheeks flush. They were barely a millimeter away, and Bucky grinned as Steve hesitated, unsure what to do next. 

"Do you give up?" Bucky asked, still with that wide grin, and Steve's eyes narrowed as he closed the gap and kissed his friend. 

Oh. 

_Oh_. 

Bucky's lips were even softer than they looked, and he felt his eyes drift closed. Bucky, not to be outdone, began to move, kissing him properly, and Steve couldn't help but respond, hand coming up to grip Bucky's bicep in an effort to ground himself. 

It was still a game, though, so of course Steve had to take it a step further, licking against Bucky's mouth until he opened up to him. 

_Bucky's tongue is in my mouth!_ his brain screamed, but Steve didn't care. He was winning. It was also kinda hot, although he'd have gone to his grave before admitting that kissing a guy—kissing _Bucky_ —was turning him on. 

He wanted to crow in victory, but somehow he couldn't quite stop for long enough. 

Just when he thought he'd won, Bucky's hand found its way to his chest, trailing down… Steve almost yelped when Bucky started massaging his already semi-hard dick, but no way was he gonna lose this. He ran his hand around Bucky's waist, pressing against the front of his jeans. Almost of their own accord, his fingers began to unbutton Bucky's fly, and as soon as it was open he slid his hand inside, touching Bucky through his underwear. Bucky moaned against his mouth, and Steve's cock twitched under Bucky's hand. 

Bucky, of course, had to take it one step further—opening Steve's shorts then sliding his hand under Steve's boxers to grasp his cock and begin to stroke. Steve's cock was leaking now, and Bucky was using the moisture to spread around the head. 

There was only one thing for Steve to do. 

He pushed Bucky back on the bed so he was lying down, and pulled down his jeans and underwear before straddling him. "You're gonna lose," he murmured against Bucky's lips, then slid down the bed till he was facing Bucky's cock. 

And what a cock it was. Big, and thick, precome beading at the slit, and Steve's mouth began to water. It didn't even bother him that Bucky was definitely bigger than he was—he just wanted to get his mouth on it. He was a little nervous—he'd never even considered sucking a cock before, let alone actually done it—but he was willing to try. 

For the game, of course. 

He looked up, locking eyes with Bucky, and bent down, mouthing up the shaft before taking the head into his mouth and starting to suck. Bucky gave a long, guttural groan that went straight to Steve's cock, and he couldn't help but moan around his mouthful. 

"Steve, fuck, get up here so I can suck you," Bucky bit out, and Steve shifted round into a sixty-nine position. Bucky hauled his shorts and underwear down in one go and started sucking on his balls, and Steve gasped. 

He knew he wasn't going to last long, but was determined to make Bucky come first, because it was the only way he could win. He began to use his hand on the base where his mouth couldn't reach, using his other hand to play with Bucky's balls. 

"Oh fuck," Bucky cursed. "Fuck, Steve, you're gonna make me come!"

Steve moaned encouragingly around Bucky's cock, his mouth stretched wide around the huge girth. Barely a few moments later Bucky cried out, and Steve's mouth was flooded with bitter spunk. He swallowed it all, not wanting to ruin his new comforter by spitting. 

Bucky was panting with exertion, hot breath brushing across Steve's cock and balls, and it was driving him crazy. "You gonna finish me off or are you giving up?" he asked hoarsely. 

"Fuck you," Bucky retorted, and suddenly his mouth was back on Steve's cock and it felt so fucking good that Steve couldn't help the moan that escaped him. 

"Oh, fuuuuuck," he groaned, feeling his orgasm start to build. "Oh fuck, oh god, Buck, oh god suck me like that, yeah, oh Jesus I'm gonna come, gonna come, _fuck_!" he cried out, coming hard into Bucky's warm, wet mouth. Bucky spluttered slightly as Steve shivered through the aftershocks. "You'd better not spit that out onto my new comforter," he said languidly. 

Steve looked up, and saw Bucky grinning wickedly at him, spunk dripping down his chin. Bucky lifted his hand up and dragged a finger through the spunk, before sucking it into his mouth with a moan. 

Steve's spent cock twitched and he lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. "Call it a draw?"

"Sure," Bucky replied, shrugging. 

The silence that followed was hugely uncomfortable, until Bucky said hurriedly, "Well, I’d better get ready and go, I've got a… thing to do, so uh. Yeah."

Steve tried not to watch Bucky as he pulled his clothes on, but the sight of that full, rounded ass before Bucky pulled up his boxers had his cock twitching again. 

By the time Bucky had pretty much run out the room, Steve was hard again. His hand went straight to his cock and he stroked himself, thinking about how good Bucky's mouth had felt around him. When he came, it was with Bucky's name on his lips. 

Well. That was weird. 

Steve swore to himself not to think of it again.

***

Steve did, in fact, think about it again. In many ways, it felt like it was all he _could_ think about. The way Bucky’s cock had felt in his hand and his mouth, the taste and smell of him, the noises he’d made… If Steve was honest with himself—and he was trying his best not to be—he would have done it again, just to get Bucky making those sounds again. 

But of course Bucky wouldn’t want that. It had just been a game. Besides, neither of them were gay. Bucky probably hadn’t even enjoyed sucking Steve's cock—he’d just done it so he wouldn’t lose the game. There was a slight pang in his chest at that thought, but he shook his head. He didn’t think that way about Bucky. He didn’t think that way about any guys. It had just been a drunken thing between friends, that was all. Nothing to get in a twist about. 

Things were weird between them, though. Bucky was usually gone by the time Steve woke up, and out when Steve got back. They rarely hung out any more, unless it was in a big group, and then Bucky barely said two words to Steve. Steve hated it, but he too felt a little strange around Bucky, and was almost glad of the distance. 

He was in a coffee shop with Clint one day when Clint poked Steve's leg with his foot. “So what’s going on with you and Bucky?” Clint asked.

“What do you mean?” Steve retorted, heart racing. 

“Fuck off, you know exactly what I’m talking about. You two have been weird around each other since the break. What gives?”

“Nothing!” At Clint’s disbelieving look, Steve sighed. “Just… we played a drinking game that got a little out of hand, and now it’s a bit awkward. That’s all.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “And what game was this?”

“Uh. Gay chicken,” Steve mumbled.

Clint threw back his head and laughed. “Two people as stubborn as you deciding to play gay chicken? Shit. What happened? Did you make out and now you’re regretting it?”

“It was a little bit more than making out,” Steve confessed quietly.

“What, you mean…you mean you guys took it even further? What the fuck happened? You don’t mean you had sex, do you?” When Steve wouldn’t meet his eyes, Clint huffed out a long breath. “Shit. What the fuck?”

“Neither of us wanted to lose!” Steve protested. “It’s not like either of us are gay!”

Clint laughed so hard at that Steve could see tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. “Right. You’re not gay, but you were both willing to have sex with a guy to win a game. Sorry, but I’m not buying it. Maybe you’re bi?”

“Bi?”

“Yeah,” Clint said patiently. “You know, you like girls and guys.” He paused. “I’m bi. So’s Natasha. Though right now she’s got her eye on Sam, I think.”

“I guess I never thought about it before,” Steve said slowly. “I’ve never thought about Bucky like that before, anyway.”

“Sometimes you’re so close to someone you can’t see the wood for the trees,” Clint said sagely. “Have you thought about it since?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you want to do it again?”

Steve hung his head. “Yeah, I think I might.”

“Then yeah, I’d say you were bi. I can’t speak for Bucky, but if he was willing there too, it’s likely.”

“I can’t gamble our friendship on ‘likely’, though,” Steve said. “And we’re rooming together. It would make things so weird.”

“Well, all I can wish you is luck, my friend,” Clint said, lifting his coffee mug in a salute. 

Yeah. Luck. Steve was gonna need a whole lot of that to get through the rest of the year. 

***

That night, as Steve lay in bed, Bucky came back to the room. Steve could tell he was drunk from the way he bumped into every piece of furniture in the room, it seemed. Instead of greeting him, Steve stayed quiet. Bucky obviously didn’t want to talk to him. 

He heard Bucky undress and get into bed, and there were a few moments of silence, before Steve heard the unmistakable noise of Bucky spitting, then stroking himself. 

“Mmmm,” Bucky moaned softly. “Yeah, just like that. Ohhhhhh, fuck yeah. Suck me like that baby, damn, you’re so good at that.”

Steve squeezed his eyes shut, his treacherous cock filling at the sound of Bucky touching himself. He wanted to get out of his own bed, climb into Bucky’s, and finish him off with his hand or mouth. Instead, he stayed silent in the dark, hoping Bucky would finish soon.

“Oh yeah, baby, fuck, you’ve got such a pretty mouth, fuck, want you. Oh yeah, I’m gonna come, baby. Wanna see you swallow it again. Oh fuck, gonna come, gonna come, coming!” Bucky gave a long, low moan as he came, and Steve heard him wipe his hands on a tissue before rolling over. His breathing evened out, deepening in sleep, and Steve reached down, stroking himself quickly and silently until he came, clamping his mouth down lest he whisper Bucky's name. 

Fuck.

***

It was nearly November recess, and for a change on a Friday night, Steve was in the dorm room. He had a quiz on renaissance art on Monday, and he figured if he studied Friday night and Saturday, he would still have Saturday night and Sunday to enjoy his weekend. 

Around ten p.m. he was considering showering, when he heard a fumbling at the door and voices.

“We should have gone to yours,” Steve heard Bucky say. 

“No way, Peggy’s in,” came Natasha’s voice, and Steve's heart sunk into his feet. “Besides, Clint told me they were all going out tonight so it’s not like Steve will be around.”

The door swung open, and Bucky and Natasha stumbled through, giggling and kissing, until Steve loudly cleared his throat. They looked up, and something like regret flashed in Bucky’s eyes before being replaced by belligerence. 

“What the fuck?” Steve growled, and Natasha smirked. 

“Oops, sorry, we thought you were out. I’d better go. I’ll see you later, Bucky.” She skipped out the room, leaving Steve and Bucky staring at each other. 

“Natasha? Really?” Steve could barely speak, anger bubbling up from somewhere. 

“So what do you care?” Bucky asked, shrugging. “It’s not like it’s really any of your business.”

“Not my business?” Steve felt as though his heart was breaking. “Yeah. I guess you’re right. It’s not my business that you’re willing to fuck around with anyone who isn’t me, even Natasha. It’s not my business that you’ll barely even look at me any more, let alone talk to me. It’s not my business that a stupid game—which you suggested, I might add—has wrecked our friendship. I guess none of that is my business.”

Bucky gaped at him. “Wait, hold on. What do you mean ‘fuck around with anyone who isn’t you’? We’re not… you’re not…”

“Not what?” Steve asked, seeing red. “Not gay? Not into guys? Fuck you. I think I might be bi, and I’ve been hoping that maybe you were too, but I guess it was all just the game to you.” He sighed. “I’m gonna ask for a room transfer on Monday. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

“Wait.” Bucky strode up to Steve, crowding into his space. “What do you mean? Tell me what you’re saying.”

Steve looked at his feet. “I’m saying I want you, and I hate it, because I know you’ll never want me back.”

Bucky’s hand came up to cup Steve’s cheek, and he pressed their foreheads together. “Steve, I can’t stop thinking about what happened that night. I thought that you wouldn’t want to do it again, that it was all a game to you. I didn't even realize how much I wanted this with you until that night. And now? You're all I can think about. Every time I touch myself, it's you I'm imagining. And I felt so shitty about it, because I didn't think…"

He trailed off, looking at Steve with hope in his gaze. Steve took a deep breath and leaned in, pressing his lips against Bucky's. 

When Bucky began to kiss him back, Steve made a joyful noise in his throat. The kiss deepened quickly, and he felt Bucky tug at the hem of his t-shirt. 

"I want you," Bucky murmured against his lips, "and I wanna do it right. I wanna see all of you."

Steve nodded, stepping back and stripping out of his t-shirt. Bucky did the same, and Steve’s mouth went dry. 

"Been hitting the gym a lot, huh?"

"You too," Bucky retorted with a laugh. "Fuck, you look like a wet dream."

Steve pulled him in for another kiss, dragging his nails down Bucky's muscled chest, catching on his nipple. Bucky hissed, and Steve smiled into the kiss. 

"Sensitive?" he asked, and Bucky nodded. 

"Yeah. You?"

"Mhm," Steve replied, and moaned when Bucky took that as an invitation and began to squeeze at his nipples. Steve's hands found themselves on Bucky's fly, and he could feel that Bucky was already half hard. "Can I…?"

"Please," Bucky gasped, and Steve undid the fly on Bucky's jeans, pushing them and his underwear down in one so he could get his hand on Bucky's big cock. 

"Fuck, I love your cock," Steve groaned. "Love how big you are, want you to maybe fuck me one day, feel you inside me."

"God, Steve, yeah." Bucky kissed him again, as he cupped Steve's cock through his khaki shorts. "Just as long as you return the favor."

They stripped each other quickly, and soon they were both naked. Steve stepped back to look, and bit his lip. Bucky's huge cock was fully hard now, moisture beading at the slit, and Steve couldn't wait to get his mouth on it. 

"How drunk are you right now?" he asked. 

Bucky shook his head. "Not at all. I only had a couple of drinks."

"Good," Steve said with a grin, "because I want you to remember this."

He dragged Bucky over to his bed, and pulled back the comforter before pushing Bucky down onto the mattress. Climbing on top of him, Steve kissed him deeply, then began kissing his way down Bucky's body, nibbling at his nipples on the way. 

When he reached Bucky's cock, he grinned, choosing instead to lean down and suck on his balls. Bucky whined, hand clutching the back of Steve's head, and Steve smirked before licking a stripe up Bucky's cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, collecting the precome there. 

"Fuck, you taste good," Steve murmured, before sucking the head into his mouth. It was big enough to stretch his mouth wide and make it hard for him to keep his teeth out the way, but he managed, and soon Bucky was moaning beneath him. 

"Oh fuck, yeah, baby, suck me just like that," Bucky groaned. "Fuck, love your mouth on me, and you're so good at this, fuck, Steve!"

Steve pulled off Bucky's cock. "Say my name again," he said, before going back to sucking him. 

"Steve, oh fuck, Steve, love the way you suck me, fuck, Steve, love you so much, baby, love you, you're gonna make me come so hard."

Steve's heart lurched at Bucky's words, and he worked Bucky's cock with more intent, stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand. 

"Oh fuck, yeah, Steve, fuck, I'm gonna come, gonna come, fuck, _Steve_!"

Steve's mouth was filled with bittersalt come, and he swallowed quickly, until every last drop was milked from Bucky's cock. 

Steve let Bucky's cock fall from his mouth with a wet pop, then paused, unsure of whether Bucky would want to kiss when Steve tasted like come. Bucky made the decision for him, hauling him up the bed and dragging him into a deep kiss. 

"Fuck, love that you taste like me," Bucky murmured, taking hold of Steve's cock and stroking. "Tell me what you want, baby. Anything you want."

"Want you to stroke me till I come," Steve gasped. "Wanna fuck your fist, come all over you."

"Yeah? Gonna mark me with your come, show me who I belong to?" Bucky spat into his hand before returning it to Steve's cock, stroking him just right. "Wanna come on my face, baby? Want your spunk dripping down my face?"

Steve whimpered. "Yeah, fuck, Bucky."

He shifted so he was straddling Bucky's chest, cock aimed towards Bucky's face. Bucky continued to stroke him, then sucked the middle finger of his other hand into his mouth, getting it wet. He reached around behind Steve, rubbing at his hole, a question in his gaze. Steve nodded, and Bucky pressed the finger inside, and Steve's cock jumped, precome leaking over Bucky's collarbone. 

"Feel good, baby?" Bucky asked, and Steve nodded. "Fuck, can't wait to be inside you some day, fucking this tight hole."

"Oh my god, yeah," Steve moaned, feeling his orgasm start to build. "Want you to fuck me with that big cock, want to get you inside me, Want you to come in my ass so your come leaks out over my thighs."

"Yeah? You want that, baby? Anything you want, you can have. I love you so much."

"Love you too, Buck," Steve responded, his pleasure starting to crest. "Fuck, fuck, I'm coming, fuck, _Bucky_!"

Bucky closed his eyes just in time as spunk pulsed out from Steve's cock onto his face—across his forehead, his nose, his mouth and chin. Bucky licked his lips, before opening his eyes and looking up at Steve, gaze wicked. 

"Hmm, I'm all filthy now," he said, tone teasing, and Steve slid down next to him, leaning in to lick the streaks of come from his face. Once clean, he captured Bucky's mouth in a deep kiss. 

"Did you mean it?" he asked at length, and Bucky smiled. 

"Every word. I don't know when I fell in love with you, but I have. Although it might have been when I got my mouth on your cock," he finished with a laugh. "And you?"

Steve kissed him. "Yeah, me too. I'm pretty crazy about you. I tried to deny it, but somehow I feel like it's always been you, you know?"

"I know," Bucky said softly, and kissed him again. 

As they lay there together, wrapped up in each other, Steve's phone dinged with a message. 

"It's from Natasha?" he said slowly, and laughed when he read it. 

_Clint told me everything. You're both welcome. I'd better be bridesmaid._

Bucky's eyes widened when he read it. "Did I not tell you she was deadly? Fuck."

"I think flowers and chocolates are a good thank you for now," Steve said, grinning. 

"We’ll discuss the bridesmaid thing when we get there," Bucky said with a nod. 

"Do you think we will?" Steve asked, heart pounding. 

Bucky kissed him. "I know we will."


End file.
